


Not The Plan

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [59]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 2 Round 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Plan

**Word Count:** 199  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Granny/Killian, Ruby  
**Title:** Not The Plan

Ruby thought it was a great idea at the time. It would have been had it worked.

Ruby hung the yearly sprig of mistletoe at the front door instead of the doorway from the restrooms like always. Surely, this year she would get kisses from more than dwarves and Dr. Whale.

The front door opened and Ruby smiled. She started to walk over to give Killian a good Christmas kiss when Granny rounded the counter.

Granny grabbed the swarthy pirate for a lip lock that would have made even the saltiest sailor blush.

Killian fell on the floor. He looked up at the grey haired matron with wide eyes.

Granny grinned at Ruby before she snatched the mistletoe from the door frame.

“Get back to work!” Granny said.

Ruby stuck out her lower lip. “I don’t even get one kiss?”

“Nope Missy. You can get kisses on your own time.” Granny pointed to the orders up at the window. “You have customers waiting.”

Granny looked down at Killian on the floor. “What are you still doing down there?”

“Me knees went weak.” Killian said.

“Glad to know I still got it.” Granny grinned and went back to the kitchen. 


End file.
